Summer's Dream
by tsaieric
Summary: Set during Act 135. Tojo Aya had decided to pursuit her own dreams and go to her first choice university. The night after Aya Tojo informed Manaka Junpei of her decision, Junpei and his exgirlfriend Nishino Tsukasa shared a the same dream of what should b


Ichigo 100

Summer's Dream

By Eric Tsai

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally done." Manaka Junpei said to himself as he sat on his own bed in the resort provided by Amachi for the film club retreat.

Today was the last day and tomorrow they were heading back to the cities, but even though it seemed well on the outside, inside his heart, Jupei was tossed upside down as one of the girls he cared the most for was getting farther away.

"No, she should pursue her dreams." He was referring to Tojo Aya, the first girl he ever fell in love with. From the very beginning, he realized that they were very different, as even though they both pursued a dream, she was the smartest girl he knew and furthermore she was attractive; and him, he was only average looking and he had was only an average person when it came to academics. Even though, in the last scene of the movie they finished just today, Aya's character confessed to his character, and as much it seemed real, she seemed to have distant away from him somehow,

Not only that, he was also abandoned by other girls Kitaooji Satsuki for example.

He then slowly begun to reflect upon his life from his third year in junior high. How he first met Tojo Aya and how he confessed to Nishino Tsukasa, who liked from the very beginning.

"Nishino, I wonder what she is doing right now." Junpei said as he silently thought of his ex-girlfriend, who he presumed must be somewhere in her home thinking about what was ahead of her day tomorrow.

And he was right, she was in her home, but her thoughts unlike her presumed, was on a certain someone.

"Where did Junpei go? He isn't at the place where he works." Tsukasa wondered as she laid on her bed on top of her covers.

Even though they had broken up a long time ago, she still cared for him greatly. She still desired him to be by her side. Furthermore, even though they had broke up, they still saw each very often as where they worked was close by.

"But where is he?" Tsukasa's voice was muffled as she lowered her head with the bed covers over her mouth.

While Junpei was in his room, on his bed, ready to fall asleep anytime now as was tired by the activities of the day.

But yet his thoughts still dwelled on someone, someone far away.

"Nishino, she always cared for me, but I …." Junpei thought as he remembered the wish that he made the last trip they had together as sleep drew closer to him. "I wish that she would always smile, always."

Nishino at the same time was close to entering into sleep as she thought of how everything had went in their past.

"If I chose to go to the same high school as he did, would everything be different?" That was the biggest mistake she made and she truly wished that she could change it.

And very soon they both entered into the sleep as they their thoughts dwelt on each other.

"Wake up Junpei, time to go to school." Junpei that was the first thing he heard before he opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did.

"Tsukasa, time to wake up." Tsukasa could hear her mother shouting at her across from the bedroom door as she woke up.

"Oh." She awoke as she got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to changed and prepare for the day.

However, Tsukasa herself was not seeing these events from her own eyes but a third person point of view.

While Junpei, also walked out of his room to get ready for the day and the same as Tsukasa, he wasn't watching all these through his own eyes but from the eyes of a third person.

Tsukasa, very strangely for her, she did not wear her usual uniform as she walked out of her house, but the uniform for Izumizaka High School.

Tsukasa who was watching, was surprised by she could not find her voice to say anything, so she watched.

Several minutes later, Tsukasa arrived at her school Izumizaka High School, but she didn't go in, but remained standing outside the school waiting.

Very shortly afterwards, Junpei arrived and together they walked in and begun to talk, but yet the other selves of them could not hear what they were saying, but they could tell from the expressions on their face, they were happy, happy together.

"So this is what life would be if we both went to Izumzaka High together." Both of them realized that as they watched themselves walked into the school building.

The day went on and all the other girls seemed to not bother them and Tojo Aya, was still extremely friendly towards the both of them.

And no one trailed Tsukasa as she was now off limit to the other guys other than the Film Club President, which was Minaka Junpei.

After school, the two of them would walk home together and life seemed well and they would go on date and very different from the other world, Tsukasa thought of nothing of going to Paris, but only of becoming a better actress to help Junpei accomplish his dream.

Just as both of them very drawn into the dream, everything seemed to have distorted.

When the scenery became clear again, everything was different, it was inside a typical modern home instead of where they last left off.

Then as if in a movie, the scene changed as the view moved towards the interior of the house.

Inside the kitchen, a woman with blonde hair was preparing the meal as she softly hummed a tune.

Then the door opened up as a man entered the house.

The woman immediately went to greet the man and when they met each other, their faces finally became clear.

The man was Junpei and the woman was Tsukasa and both of them seemed to be around their mid-twenties.

"Welcome home." Tsukasa greeted Junpei who appeared to now be her husband with a warm smile as Junpei walked towards and very shortly after, they kissed each other.

They walked into the house together as they spoke of things that had happened during the day.

They seemed so happy together and as they spent time with each other, they seemed so happy together.

Time like this always went by fast and so it did and eventually they fell asleep together in each other's arms happily, with a smile on both of their faces.

Just as it seemed to end so well, they were taken back and just as they went they tried to hold onto each other, trying to remain in this sleep.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to leave this world, even if it is a dream. I don't want to wakeup." Tsukasa screamed in her heart.

"No, I don't want to leave her, I want to see her smile and always happy." Junpei wanted also to voice himself, but he knew that the actions were also in vain.

But no matter how hard, they held onto each other, they were eventually pulled apart.

Suddenly both of them woke up in their beds at where they fell asleep.

Tsukasa and Junpei realized that it was just a dream, a dream of what could had been and what could be.

Holding the dream deep inside their hearts, they got up and readied themselves for another while embracing the chance what could be.

-The End- (I am not sure, maybe continue?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. I am a Tsukasa fan. Junpei/Tsukasa is a pairing I support. I wish that I can have girlfriend like her. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
